Ca fait mal
by Ichigano
Summary: Lorsqu'un être cher disparait, ill faut savoir reprendre sa vie. Mais l'espoir, lui, ne meurt jamais.


_Nouvelle song fic, un monument, c'est sans dire....  
Très longue à sortir, je n'ai pas fait dans le plus court ^_^_

Bonne lecture.

**Ca fait mal**

Un nouveau jour se lève. Le soleil brille dehors, mais je suis en avance. Je me précipite hors de ma chambre et je dévale l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma mère est là, en train de manger.

"Bonjour ma chérie.  
- Bonjour Maman !  
- Tu es très matinale aujourd'hui.  
- Oui, je veux passer voir mes tontons avant d'aller à l'école.  
- Ne traîne pas alors.  
- Oui, oui... Mais l'école, c'est ennuyeux...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Allez travaille bien pour devenir une grande ninja et me rendre fière.  
- Mais oui, Maman..."

Je soupire et lui claque un baiser sur la joue, avant de me ruer dehors.  
Le vent chaud me happe et se soutient dans ma course. Je me dirige vers un immense bâtiment vers le centre de la ville. Je grimpe les escaliers, passe entre deux ninjas qui ne font pas mine de m'arrêter et ouvre une porte à la volée.

"Bonjour Tonton Gaara !!!"

Aussitôt, je sens le sable de mon oncle envelopper mes pieds, remontant le long de mes jambes.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Kuraru ?  
- De-ne-jamais-sous-aucun-prétexte-entrer-sans-avoir-frappé.  
- Bien, et maintenant ?  
- Je suis désolée. Tu peux me lâcher ?"

Il soupire mais je sens l'étreinte du sable se détendre, puis disparaître complètement.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu ici. Je dois travailler.  
- Tu fais quoi ici ?  
- Je dirige Suna, tu le sais.  
- Ah oui... Ben, en fait je voulais te voir pour te dire que ... Oh ! C'est quoi cette tenue en fait ? Elle est super classe !  
- C'est ma tenue de combat.  
- Je préfère celle-là à ta robe habituelle.  
- Ce n'est pas une robe, c'est une toge.  
- Et bien elle est ridicule.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi tu as besoin de cette tenue ?  
- Je pars en mission, une mission très importante.  
- Tu reviendras ?"

Il ne répond rien. Il me regarde. Il sait exactement ce que je pense. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, quand mon père a disparu. Une mission très importante.

"Bon, j'y vais, je suis pas en avance. A la prochaine !"

Je claque la porte sur un Gaara silencieux et sombre, et je traverse le bâtiment en diagonale. Je passe une nouvelle porte (encore de façon discrète) et je murmure :

"COUCOU TONTON KANKURÔÔÔÔ !!!!!"

Une forme se redresse au fond de l'atelier, et tourne la tête.

"Tiens, c'est toi Kuraru ? Tu n'as pas école aujourd'hui ?  
- Oh la laaa, pourquoi tout le monde me parle de ça ? C'est soûlant l'école !  
- Mais non...  
- Mais siiii ! Toi tu t'amuses au moins, ici ! Tu fais quoi là ?  
- Je répare une de mes marionnettes, elle s'est encrassée."

Il me fait une petite place, et, comme d'habitude, j'admire les différents mécanismes qui parsèment la table. J'ai toujours eu cette vision de mon oncle : le capuchon sur les oreilles, les étranges symboles sur le visages, et entouré d'automates et de robots. Il me fabriquait souvent des jouets quand j'étais plus petite, même si je n'habitais pas à Suna. Depuis que je suis arrivée à Suna, j'ai redécouvert les deux frères de ma mère, qui ont beaucoup fait pour que je surmonte la disparition de mon père. Kankurô m'a très vite accueilli dans son repaire, malgré quelques pots d'huile renversés et deux trois vis perdues dans des recoins obscurs.

"Tu as vu l'heure ? C'est bien gentil de venir me dire bonjour, mais ne te mets pas en retard pour moi. Repasse plus tard, après tes cours.  
- Pff. C'est pas marrant...  
- Allez ouste !"

Je quitte l'atelier en traînant des pieds, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à l'Académie. Mais à contrecoeur, je m'y rends, pile à l'heure et pas motivée. Je m'affale sur ma table et je somnole.

_Qu'elle était belle à t'écouter _  
_Sur ta voix son corps dansait_

Les premiers souvenirs que j'ai prennent place à Konoha. C'est là que je suis née et que j'ai grandi, dans ce village où mes parents s'étaient installés plusieurs années auparavant. J'y ai commencé ma formation de ninja, sous l'impulsion de ma mère. Mon père ne m'a pas poussée, il a dit que c'était pas très marrant comme vie, mais j'adulais tellement ma mère, si forte, si fière, que j'ai voulu l'imiter. Je me souviens de ses sourires, des grimaces de mon père tous les matins. De ses absences, lors de missions. Mais il était toujours revenu, avec le sourire et parfois quelques égratignures. A chaque départ, Maman s'inquiétait, même si moi j'étais certaine qu'il reviendrait. C'était mon père, non ? Il était invincible. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

_Dans ces dentelles virevoltait_  
_L'effet d'un corps de ballet._

Le temps passait, tranquillement, avec les saisons. Tous les hivers, à l'approche de Noël, était organisée une grande fête à Konoha. Et comme tous les hivers, Maman y traînait Papa, qui résistait pour la forme. Je me souviens encore d'un de ces Noël passés ensemble. Ma mère qui tire sur le bras de mon père, gaie et rieuse. Lui qui soupire et grimace, mais se laisse entraîner.

"Allez viens ! C'est déjà commencé ! Chôji nous attend en bas, dépêche-toi !  
- Fait chier... J'aime pas les fêtes  
- Moi j'aime bien ! Je peux venir ? Dis Papa, je peux venir ? Je peux venir ?  
- Ben...  
- Bien sûr ma chérie, tu es grande maintenant !  
- Mais...  
- Elle a bientôt huit ans, Shikamaru. Si tu veux, tu ne viens pas, mais ne la prive pas, elle, compris ?  
- Ouiiii ! Merci Maman !"

Et nous partons, accompagnés du meilleur ami de mon père, vers la grande place du village, déneigée pour l'occasion. Un immense sapin, orné de guirlandes et de bougies, trône dans un coin, dominant la foule déjà présente. Plusieurs personnes dansent déjà sur les pavés luisants et humides, dans cette froide nuit de décembre. Toute excitée, je me pose dans un coin et je regarde. Je reconnais quelques personnes, des amis de mes parents, sur la piste ou à côté, en train de discuter ou de boire un verre. Je vois aussi de loin d'autres élèves de l'Académie, accompagnant leurs parents. C'est ma première fête de Noël, je suis très fière d'être là !  
A ce moment, Maman, fait deux pas sur la piste de danse, se retourne et tend les mains vers mon père. Il soupire, croise les bras et baisse la tête. Mais derrière lui, Chôji lui donne un "malheureux" coup de coude et le pousse dans les bras de sa femme.

"Ah, Temari, lâche-moi !  
- Mais non, viens danser !"

Elle éclate de rire et l'entraîne plus loin. Deux minutes plus tard, il a cessé de se débattre et tous deux dansent parmi les autres couples. Maman rit et s'illumine dans les bras de Papa qui sourit. Un peu de neige commence à tomber, constellant les cheveux des danseurs. Je suis heureuse, à les voir ainsi.  
C'est le dernier Noël que nous avons passé ensemble.

_Papa tu as pris la route sans dire adieu_  
_Papa tu as laissé son corps, je t'en veux._

Quelques semaines après cette soirée, une nouvelle mission a appelé mon père. Il nous l'avait annoncé tranquillement, le soir. Le lendemain matin à l'aube, j'ai couru vers les portes ouest du village. Mon père était là, avec ses deux coéquipiers, prêt à partir. Il m'a entendu arriver et s'est retourné. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ma puce ?  
- Papa ! Tu pars longtemps ?  
- Mais non Kuraru. Juste deux mois.  
- Deux mois !  
- Ça passera très vite. Prends soin de maman, pour moi, d'accord ?  
- ... Promis..."

Il m'a déposé par terre, m'a sourit et s'est éloigné.  
Je me souviens encore du vent, de l'aurore qui pointe, et du sourire de mon père.

_Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi_  
_Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas_

Les deux mois avaient passé, mais aucune nouvelle n'était arrivée à Konoha. Maman faisait comme si elle ne s'inquiétait pas, mais je sentais qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui. Elle rôdait souvent près des portes d'entrée du village, prête à lui sauter dessus et à l'égorger quand il arriverait, pour lui faire payer son retard. Bien sûr, elle me disait de ne pas m'en faire, que mon père aimait prendre son temps pour ses missions, pour mieux les réussir.  
Mais le temps s'écoulait, et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Comme d'habitude, j'espérais ton retour, sur le chemin de la maison le soir, en passant près des entrées du village, en traversant une foule sur un marché. J'espérais voir ta touffe de cheveux dominer la masse de gens, ou ta démarche nonchalante franchir l'énorme seuil des portails.  
Mais rien.

_Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi_  
_Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas._

Jusqu'à ce jour, trois mois après son départ. Un ninja de retour de mission avait été annoncé à la porte ouest du village. Ma mère avait aussitôt couru aux nouvelles, mais j'avais du rester à la maison. J'ai attendu ma mère qui, quelques instants plus tôt, avait retrouvé sourire et espoir. Elle est revenue, triste, désemparée. Le ninja retrouvé était Chôji, qui lui avait annoncé l'échec tragique de leur mission. Il avait été blessé, leur autre coéquipier était mort, et Shikamaru avait disparu.  
Elle m'enlaça et me demanda de garder espoir, que rien ne nous disait que mon père était mort.  
Je sentis ses larmes dans mon cou, et je la serrais le plus fort que je pouvais contre moi, cherchant à lui donner un peu de mon courage

_Qu'elle était belle à tes côtés_  
_Dans son regard je voyais_  
_Tu faisais d'elle un conte de fées_  
_Sur toi elle se reposait._

Nous avons attendu, longtemps. Une équipe de secours avait été envoyée sur le lieu de la mission pour enquêter, mais aucune trace de mon père n'avait été trouvée. Volatilisé dans la nature, ou annihilé par une technique ? Sans preuve de sa mort, il avait été marqué comme disparu en mission.  
Ma mère tournait comme un fauve en cage dans notre maison de Konoha, se torturant, regrettant. Elle avait arrêté les missions, ne sortait plus, et commençait à dépérir d'angoisse et d'incertitude. Je la sentais qui perdait doucement pied, sans repère ni fil d'Ariane.

_Papa tu as pris la route sans dire adieu_  
_Papa tu as laissé son corps, je t'en veux._

Puis, presque sept mois après le départ de mon père, une des amies de Maman est venue à la maison, et toutes deux ont eu une longue discussion. Beaucoup plus tard, Maman est venue vers moi et m'a déclaré :

"Fais tes bagages ma chérie, on déménage.  
- Ah bon ? On va où ?  
- A Suna, chez moi.  
- Chez toi ? Mais tu as toujours dit que chez toi c'était ici, avec Papa !  
- Mais Papa... Il ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra plus...  
- Non ! Il reviendra ! Il me l'a dit. Il me l'a promis !  
- Kuraru !

- Nous partons pour le village du Sable. Tu seras très bien là-bas, je suis sûre que tu aimeras."

J'ai soupiré bruyamment et croisé les bras, pour montrer mon mécontentement.

"Essaie de comprendre ma petite. Konoha, c'est toute ma vie avec ton père. Tout ici me rappelle des souvenirs, et c'est très douloureux. J'ai besoin de temps et de calme pour oublier. J'ai besoin de retrouver ma famille."

J'ai gémi, mais me suis résignée. J'avais promis de prendre soin de Maman, mais je ne savais pas comment. Elle paraissait si triste... Si ça l'aidait de retrouver ses frères, mes deux oncles, il fallait accepter. Juste avant de partir, j'ai écrit un tout petit mot que j'ai posé sur mon lit. Il était adressé à mon père, mais aussi à la part de moi qui s'était enracinée ici et que j'étais en train de perdre.

_Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi_  
_Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas_

Je me redresse brutalement en entendant la sonnerie annonçant la pause du midi. Je m'étire pas trop discrètement et je sors tranquillement de la classe, sous l'œil agacé de mon professeur. Je me pose dans un coin de la cour, je sors mon déjeuner et je le regarde. Je n'ai pas faim du tout, et je préfère repenser à ces derniers mois passés à Suna.

_Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi_  
_Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas._

"Tout va bien se passer, tu te plairas beaucoup ici."

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de ma mère, j'étais pleine d'appréhension. Je venais de quitter mon village natal pour la première fois, pour arriver dans un tout nouveau village, bien différent. J'ai rapidement adopté la tenue traditionnelle de ce pays, conçu pour protéger du vent de sable tranchant. Je me suis peu à peu habituée à mon nouveau style de vie, je me suis fait de nouveau amis, et j'ai appris à connaître mes oncles, mes deux tontons super géniaux.  
Maman s'était remise à sourire, un peu. Revoir sa famille lui faisait beaucoup de bien, elle me le disait. Mais malgré le temps qui passait, elle ne redevenait pas comme avant. Elle restait plus renfermée, plus calme, plus stoïque qu'à son habitude.

_Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi_  
_Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas_

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, me rappelant de retourner en classe. Je contemple d'un oeil absent mon déjeuner intact et le remet dans ma sacoche. Je jette un regard vers les salles de classe, et un autre vers le village de l'autre côté de la rue. La cour se vide lentement. Le me lève et je tourne le dos à l'école.

_Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi._  
_Son sourire appelle au secours_  
_Il est sans amour._

Je parcours d'un pas calme les rues de Suna, sous l'oeil indifférent des passants. Le soleil poursuit sa course dans le ciel, ponctuellement caché par un nuage de sable. Je grimpe vers les hauteurs de mon village d'adoption. De là, je peux observer en entier mon nouveau lieu de vie. J'aperçois ma maison, non loin du palais. Je pense à Maman qui doit y être, comme toujours depuis une semaine. Tonton Gaara essaie de lui donner des missions pour l'obliger à sortir de chez elle, mais avec les années, il a perdu son autorité sur elle. Maman, la grande Temari de Suna, reste sans but et sans envie chez elle, à regarder le temps passer.

_Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi_  
_Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas_

Perchée sur un toit, regardant l'immensité ocre de Suna, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je les écrase de la main. Je me sens si impuissante ! J'aimerais tant faire quelque chose... Mais je n'ai que huit ans, et rien se ce que je pourrais faire de rendra la vie et le rire à ma Maman.  
Par delà la muraille, le désert immense et implacable accroche mon regard. Je me sens encore plus petite et misérable. Bonne à rien.  
Maintenant, plus rien n'empêche mes larmes d'inonder mon visage. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis mon arrivée à Suna. J'ai trop vu ma mère le faire, je devais être forte pour elle.  
Mais à quoi bon ?

_Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi_  
_Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas._

Bien plus tard, le soleil couchant amène la fraîcheur du soir qui me rappelle à l'ordre. Je prends sur moi, je m'essuie le visage couvert de sable, et je redescend doucement vers ma maison. Enfin, ce lieu que je commence à considérer comme chez moi. Mon itinéraire est déjà gravé dans ma tête. Longer les murailles, passer devant la faille et bifurquer à droite vers le palais. Mes pieds s'activent en solitaire, me laissant perdue dans mes pensées. Je passe devant la faille, et j'entends des éclats de voix. Je tourne la tête.

Une touffe de cheveux, surmontant une démarche nonchalante.

_Papa…_

_Alors avis ? _

_A vous de me dire, j'espère que vous avez aimé._


End file.
